


Yuuri Eats a Popsicle, Twice

by K_Popsicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Indecent Food Consumption, M/M, Popsicles, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Victor encounters Yuuri eating a popsicle before and after their together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Yuuri Eats a Popsicle, Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuri On Ice Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663382) by @Pushist00. 



> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/Pushist00/status/1284621081740038146
> 
> Enjoy.

**Before**

Victor walks into the Katsuki living room to a sight that stops his heart, then pumps all the blood south. There are many reasons for this response, Victor is struck so dumb that he processes them slowly.

1\. Yuuri is on his laid out. (Tick)

2\. Yuuri is relaxed. (Tick)

3\. Yuuri has his sleeves rolled up. (Tick)

4\. Yuuri’s right hand is suggestively laid across his lap. (Yes Yes Tick)

5\. Yuuri is flushed a pretty red. (Tick)

6\. Yuuri is eating a popsicle. (Tick! Tick! Tick!)

Victor wants to about-face, he is half a breath from pivoting on his left foot and making a strategic retreat when Yuuri spots him. It’s a flick of his eye to catch the movement of Victor’s arrival and then he pops the popsicle out of his mouth and smiles. There’s red on his lips, there’s red on his cheeks, he looks glassy eyed and a little unfocused which he probably is because he’s not wearing his glasses. This means he can’t see Victor’s expression and it is the only comfort Victor feels when faced with this sight.

He has been living at the Katsuki residence for some weeks and he is not prepared.

“Do you want some?” Yuuri asks and holds the popsicle out to him as it drips down between his fingers in a sticky sugary mess.

Victor stares at the gaps between Yuuri’s fingers and the red sugar, his mouth dry with want and he turns around and escapes.

**After**

Victor walks into his living room, a book in one hand and a coffee in another and stops cold at the obscene sound Yuuri makes from the couch. He looks up, ignoring Makkachin as she trots around his feet, and stares at his fiancé.

Yuuri has as popsicle between his lips.

Victor has only ever seen him eat a popsicle one other time and it has haunted his memory. This time Yuuri makes bold eye contact, his position indolent, his eyes half closed, and he’s wearing Victor’s sweater.

Yuuri slides the popsicle out from between his lips, then runs his tongue across them to gather back the sweetness.

“Welcome back,” Yuuri greats with a soft smile before he brings to treat back to his mouth. Victor watches. He watches it all as Yuuri watches him in return. He watches the way Yuuri rubs the treat along his tongue, sucks on the cold pink dessert, and then pulls it out and chases the drips that leak down its length with a sticky sweet mouth.

Victor takes a step closer this time, and Yuuri makes a pleased little noise before he slowly feeds it back into his mouth. He quirks his finger to Victor to encourage him to come closer as he swallows down on the treat.

Victor does, eagerly.


End file.
